


后来她跳江了

by ToyTokyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyTokyo/pseuds/ToyTokyo
Summary: 瞎几把乱写
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Kudos: 3





	后来她跳江了

穿过那条狭窄肮脏的巷子的时候，路边摊上油腻发黑的猪蹄散发出刺鼻的气味，不断刺激着我空荡荡的胃。我忍住呕吐的欲望，转身在一间破烂的花店买了一束花。

多脏啊，空气中弥漫着充满化学物质的尘土，那些东西落在脆弱的花瓣上，令美丽的东西生病，然后很快地凋谢，死亡。

浑浊的江水翻滚着浪花，江面上漂浮着塑料袋和缠在一起的水草。我随手把花抛下去。很难想象十年前妈妈跳下去的时候，这里是一条多么干净明亮的江流。

从小，从旁人的眼光和自身的感觉中，我就明白爸爸妈妈似乎很不登对。爸爸那么黑，但是妈妈很白。爸爸那么严肃，但是妈妈喜欢唱歌。爸爸比妈妈小。爸爸叫郑成灿，妈妈叫黄冠亨。

妈妈据说是有一个十分不幸福的家庭，常常被她的养父虐待。后来她长到十五岁，用匕首割断了养父的喉咙，跑到赌场里做女招待。她长得非常美，一双眼睛又大又媚。大概行为也不十分检点，常常跟附近军队里的士兵闹出事件。到最后有两个军官为了她大打出手出了人命，妈妈不再被需要，走走停停到了爸爸那里。

那大概是一个下雨天，连绵的阴雨淋湿了家门前的水泥路，死猫死狗的尸体横七竖八。爸爸打开门就看见一个年轻女人坐在巷口的台阶上，胳膊环抱着膝盖，裙子磨得破破烂烂，一双大眼睛在湿答答的头发间抬起来望向他。

就这样妈妈变成了妈妈，爸爸变成了爸爸。他们是否意识到对方对彼此生命的塑造负有命定般的责任，我不清楚，但我知道爸爸很爱妈妈，即使他表达爱的方式隐晦而暴烈。

妈妈比爸爸大两岁，即使这样她也永远都像个小女生。她不具备爱人的能力，更不懂得如何做一个妻子。有一次妈妈在巷子口择菜，一边跟一个小青年调笑，越笑越大声。爸爸就在门前写字，坐得笔直，我看到的，他的手一直在颤。

第二天早上妈妈不知为什么下不来床。爸爸交给我一个用丝绸包装的礼盒，让我给妈妈。我把盒子放在妈妈的床头就走了，因为我知道大多时候妈妈并不想理睬我。

我没有忍住好奇心，又偷偷把门打开一条缝。我看见妈妈以一种很奇怪的姿势下了床，拆开了盒子，里面是一条崭新的水波纹连衣裙。妈妈慢慢走到镜子前，拿起那条裙子在身上来回比照，似乎很雀跃。我看到，她光裸的背部和小腿上，遍布着青紫色的淤痕。床腿处孤零零地躺着爸爸的皮带。

我又黑又瘦，妈妈说我长得像爸爸而一点不像她，我想这大概是她不喜欢我的原因。她喜欢弟弟仔。弟弟仔又白又软，像妈妈。她说，怀弟弟仔时她是梦见了观音娘娘的，因此弟弟仔是菩萨送给她的礼物。弟弟仔生下来时她好高兴，亲手做了虎头鞋虎头帽，又求了长命锁挂在弟弟仔胖胖的脖颈上，动一动便叮叮当当地响，她开心得不得了，抱着弟弟仔使劲地亲。

有一次妈妈把弟弟仔放在院子里的澡盆里给他洗澡，一边往小孩胖乎乎的身体上招水一边唱歌，母子俩咯咯地笑。我看了好嫉妒。她去换水的时候我跑过去拉过弟弟仔雪白的胳膊咬了一口。我想我当时眼睛都红了。妈妈正好走过来，拽着我的头发把我摁到水池里，我的耳朵像被堵住了一样，鼻头酸涩。我剧烈地挣扎，她把我拉上来，扇了我一耳光。她哭了，胸膛激烈地起伏。她指着我抽泣道，你们都欺负我，你和……

妈妈最终还是走了。她肯定会逃掉的，我知道。带走了那件水波纹连衣裙。我只是很惊讶她竟然也能舍得弟弟仔。爸爸那天晚上回来的很晚，过量的酒让他的脸颊泛起迷醉的红，和异样的光彩。他发了热病，颠颠倒倒地说一些模糊的话语。一直生病，后来就死了。他想那个冷酷的婊子想死的。

我十八岁的时候去看一个剧团的演出，在那里看见了妈妈。她跟其他的女郎一排站开，大腿在灯光下白晃晃地让人恶心。她们卖力地唱着一首歌，跳着高抬腿的康康舞。妈妈带着一顶俏皮的水手帽，衣服纽扣闪闪发光。她不能停止地笑着，眼睛上贴着亮片，看着还像十八岁那样纯真和愚蠢。汗水顺着她胸脯的线条流淌下来，狭小的空间里充斥着烟草和廉价香水、汽油的味道。

我的胃部像泛起了一阵波涛，恶心地想吐。我冲出去，在外面的小吃摊买了一整只鸡，胡乱地塞进胃里，黄油在我嘴边淌下来。我还感到饥饿。

后来她跳江了。


End file.
